


i thank the oceans for giving me you

by weird_situation



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mermaids, Werewolves, implied mikhail sergachev/evgeny svechnikov/dominic turgeon, like so implied only one person will get it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_situation/pseuds/weird_situation
Summary: Andrei is a mermaid. Fil is a werewolf.Can I make it anymore obvious?





	i thank the oceans for giving me you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [aimerai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimerai/pseuds/aimerai) in the [20brineteen](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/20brineteen) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Werewolf/Mermaid romance anyone?  
Mermaids can always say that the moon rocked them to sleep, while werewolves say that the first songs they sang were for the moon.
> 
> thanks to rebecca for always listening and encouraging the rarepair shenanigans.
> 
> i haven't written anything in over a year so it's short and sweet and plotless, but that's okay! this was a good way to force me back into writing so thanks to everyone who's involved with 20brineteen, y'all are the real mvps.
> 
> title from hesitate by the jonas brothers. summary from sk8r boi lol.

Andrei doesn’t usually come to their cave at night. It’s not that it’s difficult -- making his way there is easier underwater than it is for Fil to come over land -- but it doesn’t feel right being there if Fil isn’t. It feels odd to be so in tune with a werewolf, but Zhenya, ever the romantic, always said the moon ties mermaids and werewolves together, sea and land, always in balance and in need of each other. Andrei used to roll his eyes, but ever since meeting Fil, well, maybe Zhenya makes a little more sense.

The full moon hanging in the sky draws Andrei’s attention; he figures its the reason he’s here,along with the fact that Andrei hasn’t seen Fil for several weeks now. Some new werewolf that Zhenya and Misha are entirely too interested in has been keeping Fil busy.

As much as Andrei loves (no, likes definitely not love that’s a very strong word that Andrei hasn’t quite let him think about in regards to Fil yet) the way Fil is always willing to help other people out, it really does cut into their already limited time together. Andrei would never give up the ocean, but he longs to see the places Fil tells him about.

He settles in the shallows, his back against a large smooth rock and the bright red of his scales just slightly raising out of the water. He looks out the mouth of the cave, the moon’s reflection bright against the lightly crashing water.

It’s a stunning view -- and what brought Fil and Andrei together initially. Both trying to lay claim to the perfect little hideaway, neither willing to back down. Andrei baring his teeth more than the actual wolf and well, apparently Fil was into that. It ended as those things tend to end, with biting kisses that turn softer and softer the more they meet.

The sound of shifting sand distracts Andrei from his thoughts and he whips around, trying to see who found their cave. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust and he huffs out a laugh at the sight of a large wolf attempting to make his way delicately down the path. Of course.

Perhaps he should be worried about how Fil being here clearly means that new werewolf is most likely all alone during his second full moon ever, but all Andrei can focus on is how stunning Fil is like this, all compact muscle and silky fur. His eyes though, those never change, always looking at Andrei with emotions neither of them are ready to fully explore yet.

“You are ridiculous,” he says when Fil reaches the edge of the water. As much as Fil loves to swim with Andrei in human form, he’s more finicky like this, making Andrei bridge the gap between them.

Andrei puts his hands on either side of Fil’s head, leans forward so his forehead is resting on Fil’s. 

“Did you come find me? I was thinking of you, you know.” Andrei couldn’t say this to Fil in the daylight, but somehow this night, the full moon, Fil being here, well, it makes him brave. Or stupid maybe, if it isn’t all the same thing in the end. “Zhenya says werewolves and mermaids are meant to balance each other, but I think he’s wrong. You always put me off-balance, in ways no one else does.”

Fil licks his face at that, leaving more slobber than entirely necessary behind in Andrei’s opinion. He sighs and leans back to wipe it off, splashing some water on Fil just because. The overdramatic whine Fil lets out has Andrei laughing as he stretches out to lay half in the water and half out.

“You can never let us have a moment, can you?” murmurs Andrei, beckoning Fil closer. He buries one of his hands in the fur at Fil’s neck, directing him to lay down. Fil follows his lead, as always. “I think I like you like this. No smirks, no sass. You do smell better as a human though.”

Fil snorts in Andrei’s ear. Even without words he always has something to say. Andrei finds it strangely endearing. Not that he’d ever tell Fil.

He suspects Fil knows anyways.

“You need to come see me when you have vocal chords,” Andrei says instead of “I miss you.”

Fil probably knows that too. He’s annoyingly perceptive. 

They stay like that for awhile, Andrei occasionally saying something, or Fil shifting closer in what he thinks are subtle movements. As if a several hundred pound wolf could be subtle at any time. 

It’s…nice. Quiet in a way they rarely get to be. And maybe that’s what lulls Andrei to sleep. The sound of the water, Fil’s solid presence beside him, the late hour, it all conspires against him.

***

A soft touch on his face has Andrei’s face scrunching up. He shifts and blearily opens one eye, Fil’s grinning face looking down at him.

It’s morning then, and Andrei was here all night. More than that, Fil stayed here all night with him. Andrei knows they’re going to have to have an actual talk, but he’s pretty sure he knows how it will play out.

He goes to stretch out and then freezes when he realizes there’s a hand in his.

“You made my fingers all wrinkles,” Fil says happily, lifting up their linked hands and flexing his fingers to show off how they were indeed all wrinkled up without letting go of Andrei’s hand. He lets his fingers relax back down and rests their hands back in the water. 

Andrei stares down at their hands for a moment before shaking his head. Fil was sweet in the oddest of ways. 

“Do you have to go help your baby werewolf?” Andrei hopes he sounds casual enough, even though his eyes are still trained on their entwined hands.

“He’s actually older than me --”

“Filip.”

“I’m yours today.” Fil sounds serious for once. Andrei looks up and meets his eyes. They’re as serious as Andrei has ever seen them.

Andrei uses his free hand to pull Fil down on top of him, smirking at Fil’s squawk of protest as his chest meets the water. He kisses Fil, swiftly silencing any complaints.

Fil might have said he was Andrei’s for the day, but Andrei has plans to make Fil his for much longer than that.

He suspects Fil might know that though.


End file.
